Wrestlemania 25 The Betrayal
by LivxAeon
Summary: Triple H thinks he has Randy right where he wants him, but what he doesn't know is that Randy has a plan that will destroy Triple H physically and emotionally. R


**Disclaimer**- I don't own the WWE (I wish,lol) or any of the characters used in this story.

--

April 5th, 2009

Wrestlemania 25

Houston, TX

--

**Randy Orton vs. Triple H for the WWE Championship **

Backstage Triple H is sitting on the bench pulling up his knee pads, and then there's a sudden annoying knock at the door.

"Come in!" Triple H yelled.

When Stephanie walked into the room, she had a small smile on her face and hugged her husband.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about tonight. I know that you've gone through a lot in the past couple of weeks, but I want to be out there with you. Don't worry, if Randy tries to come after me the match will be ended and he will definitely be fired." Stephanie said placing her hand on her hip.

"Steph, I really don't want you out there. For obvious reasons, and I know you can take care of yourself, but I worry about you. I just want to make sure that you're safe." Triple H said taking her hand in his.

"Hunter, I want to be out there to support you. Plus I want to be there when you beat Randy so I can throw it in his face." Steph said getting angry.

"Okay, well look if you're gonna be out there you're going to be doing commentary with King and Cole, got that? I don't want you anywhere near that ring during the match." Triple H said.

Stephanie nodded her head, and they hugged one last time before he went back to getting ready for the match.

--

Meanwhile Randy and the rest of The Legacy were in their locker room trying to come up with a plan. All the suggestions being thrown out weren't good enough, besides Randy already had something else up his sleeve.

"Hey guys, I appreciate you two trying to help, but I think I can handle this." Randy said standing up from the chair.

"What do you mean? You're gonna go out there and face Triple H by yourself?" Cody Rhodes asked.

"Yes, for one if you two get involved that's automatic disqualification, and I highly doubt that I will ever get another shot for the WWE Championship. Hell, I probably won't even have a job." He said rolling the tape around his wrist.

"Okay, if you say so. But if you need us, you know we got your back." Ted said placing a hand on Randy's shoulder.

"Well, see you after the match champ. Good Luck." Cody said before they left.

--

**The Match**

The crowd went crazy as silence spread across the Reliant Stadium. RKO chants and Triple H chants could be heard from a far, and when "Voices" by Rev Theory blasted throughout the stadium, the crowd rose from their seats to see Randy Orton come out.

"First is the challenger, weighing in at two hundred and forty-five pounds, the legend killer Randy Orton!" Lillian Garcia yelled.

Randy slowly made he way down the ramp, looking at the ring ahead he could only think about the plan that had been set in motion several weeks ago. But he was determined to win that WWE Championship, and he didn't care how he did it, just as long as he won. Once he was in the ring, he could feel the adrenaline rush through his veins. He HAD to win tonight.

Then "Play the game" by Motorhead blasted throughout the stadium, sending the crowd into a complete frenzy. But instead of walking out alone like he usually does, his wife, Stephanie McMahon was walking beside him; confidence beaming off of her like an aura.

"Coming to the ring, weighing in at two hundred and fifty-five pounds, and being accompanied by the ring by Stephanie McMahon, the WWE Champion, Triple H!" Lillian announced.

Randy saw the smug look on Stephanie's face as she made her way to the announce table, but he couldn't focus on her right now. Triple H was his main priority and beating him was the only thing Randy could think about.

After making sure the two opponents had no illegal weapons, the ref raised the title belt above his head letting everyone know that this was a championship match. Once the belt was out of his hands, he signaled for the start of the match.

**Orton and Triple H locked up each trying to get the other in a grappling position. Triple H got the upper hand, putting Orton in a head lock and applying as much pressure as possible. Orton then pushed Triple H into the ropes and went for a clothesline, but Triple H wrapped his arms around the rope, keeping him from running into Orton. Elbows to the face were thrown back and forth, as well as punches. Orton got a tight hold on Triple H and whipped him into the ropes, but instead of a clothesline Triple H jumped up and kneed him in the face. When Orton hit the mat, Triple H followed up with a few elbows to the midsection. **

**--**

**A half hour into the match, Randy and Triple H were both lying in the middle of the ring in a heap of their own blood. Both trying to get to their feet, Orton grabbed onto the ropes while Triple regained his composure in the corner turnbuckle. Meanwhile, Stephanie was standing in front of the announce table obviously worried about her husband. Triple H and Orton continued throwing left hands at each other, trying to get an advantage. Unfortunately Triple H fell to his knees as Orton continued his assault. Repeatedly punching him in the head causing him to bleed even more. But suddenly he stopped, noticing the sledgehammer lying between one of the corner turnbuckles. Once he had the sledgehammer, he glanced over at Triple H, who was using the ropes to get back to his feet. Randy then charged at Triple H with the sledgehammer, "accidentally" knocking the ref out of the ring, causing Randy to get distracted. Triple H turned Randy towards him, and kicked him in the stomach, causing Randy to drop the sledgehammer. Stephanie's eyes widened as she saw Orton fall to the his knees, she knew she had to do something, so she did the only thing that came to mind. As Triple H raised the sledgehammer above his head, Stephanie slid in the ring low-blowing her husband from behind. Triple H fell to the mat holding his groin in complete agony. Stephanie then rolled the semi-conscious ref into the ring, while Randy prepared for the RKO. Triple H stumbled to his feet, unaware of what was about to happen. Once he turned around, Orton landed the RKO, completely knocking Triple H unconscious. **

**Orton covered him for the pin, and as the ref counted to three Randy felt as if his goal was finally complete.**

**--**

After the match, Stephanie slid into the ring and stared down at her "defeated" husband. She noticed the ref handing Randy the WWE Championship and snatched it out of his hands. Looking from Triple H to Randy, Stephanie smiled and willingly handed Randy the championship belt. After screaming "You will never be a McMahon" to an unconscious Triple H, Stephanie walked into the arms of the new WWE Champion. After sharing a mind-blowing kiss, the new "couple" made their way back up the ramp arm in arm. Once they got to the top of the ramp, Randy stared back at the former champion and raised _**HIS**_ WWE championship high with the Raw GM by his side.

--

A/N: Yes, I made some adjustments to the story because **_I _**wanted to make this my own...Yes, there are **_SOME _**similarities to Armageddon '99, but let me remind you that there are no ties between Orton and Steph what so ever in the storyline. Unlike Armageddon '99 Orton and Steph aren't "married" like Triple H and Steph were.


End file.
